


New Year's Eve

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve and a drunk Lydia</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

Stiles stood there awkwardly. It was Allison’s New Year’s Eve party in the woods. To be honest, Stiles felt relieved that they had a break from all the supernatural non-sense. Ever since he’d been cured of the Nogitsune, his friends, especially Scott, had been hyperaware of his state of mind. But he was fine. At least he felt fine. 

He took a gulp of his Rum and coke as he looked around the party. Half the school was there, and somehow 95% of the party had paired off to make out or flirt or something, whilst he was just standing there, alone. He always managed to be alone. It wasn’t that he was unattractive. It was that he gave off a feel of Emotional Unavailability. Which, to be honest, he was. 

He glanced at her. The girl he’d been in love with since he was 8. The only girl. In his eyes at least. She’d never look at him that way, though. So he’d decided a while ago it was time to just move on, even if, deep down, Lydia was the girl who owned his heart. 

She was dancing, and flirting with, a guy he didn’t even recognize. She looked happy, distracted almost. He sighed and took a slow drink before heading over to his Jeep. 

As the night carried on he just watched the party, intrigued of how people’s behavior changed as the amount of alcohol they consumed did. Allison and Isaac had disappeared into the woods about an hour ago, no doubt where they were going. Scott and Kira were dancing and flirting, he even leaned down and kissed her every so often. Even Danny had a boy around his arm. Everyone seemed happy and having fun. 

To be honest he kind of just wanted to leave. That was, until, Lydia Martin walked up the hill, half drunk and rested her hands on his knees. 

“I’ve been looking for you!” She smiled. His heart skipped a beat. Lydia Martin had been looking for him, in her half-drunken haze. She climbed onto the jeep smiling at him. He helped her up gently, making sure she didn’t hurt herself. 

Once she was on the car, she scooted close to him, so their legs were against each others and she was leaning slightly into his chest. Stiles nervously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer. 

Lydia giggled up at him. “Stiles…I know you like me.” She batted her eyelashes sweetly. He gulped nervously looking down at her. He went to pull his hand away, but she didn’t let him. “Stiles it’s ok. I think it’s adorable! You are so adorable!”

He blushed hard looking down at her, holding her close to him. “Thanks…I guess. You’re beautiful. But I guess you already knew that…”

“I like it when you look at me like that and remind me.” She giggled leaning closer. “It’s almost midnight…”

He nodded nervously. Was she telling him that she wanted him to kiss her? He really hoped so because he was going to. They could hear the people down at the party, counting down to midnight. When they hit 0, he leaned in “Happy New Years.” Before kissing her gently. 

She took a couple seconds to kiss back, but when she did, she wrapped her arms around his neck pressing herself into him. They didn’t seem to pull away. They were hypnotized by each other, unwilling to let go. So they kept kissing. Just kissing. Exploring every and any possible angle and technique. His arms around his waist, crushing her against him.

They eventually pulled away when they heard someone clear their throat loudly. Stiles turned and saw Scott, smiling whilst gripping Kira close to him. He also saw Isaac and Allison staring, their jaws dropped in shock. Stiles blushed like an idiot, before slowly pulling away from Lydia, reluctantly to look at the time. Wow. It was nearly 2 in the morning. 

He got off the hood of his car and then helped Lydia, holding her hand gently. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek before walking up to Allison and pulling her towards her car. 

Stiles stepped into his jeep, ignoring the stares and turned it on. Quickly, Scott, Isaac and Kira climbed in, still staring at him. 

As he pulled out of his parking space and drove off, he couldn’t wipe the smile that was on his face. Scott patted his back. “Wanna explain what happened back there?”

Stiles, smiling, whispered. “It was a new years kiss…I guess it was just longer than normal.”

Scott laughed. “Longer? Dude it was like 2 hours long!”

Stiles shrugged, smiling. “This is going to be the best year ever.”


End file.
